The present invention generally relates to arrangements for setting user defined preferences to adjustable features in a vehicle system and, more particularly, to an improved interface arrangement and method that supports interfacing with the vehicle as well as systems external to the vehicle.
Generally, due to advances in control technologies, individuals have greater opportunity to set preferences and make adjustments to various elements and systems of their surroundings. In vehicles, homes and offices, these control arrangements allow individuals to independently adjust temperature, lighting, audio and information settings. This, coupled with the increased use of flexible home and work environments, has resulted in attempts to provide control arrangements that allow a user to automatically set or reinstate their preferences. For example, some vehicles include a control arrangement that allows users to adjust and recall personalized body, chassis and power train preferences. In other words, a desired suspension response, seat position, mirror adjustment and transmission shift pattern can be chosen by a driver and stored for future recall.
However, such known arrangements only store the settings of a small number of individuals. In addition, such control arrangements do not allow settings or preferences to be linked or transferred for use by other systems or elements. Rather, the settings are maintained and used only in one vehicle. As such, a need exists for a system and method capable of supporting greater flexibility and portability of user defined or adjustable system or device settings.
The present invention addresses this need by providing a method and system for setting and/or maintaining personalization of user adjustable features across multiple users, vehicles and settings by allowing individuals to record, recall, and set their preferences for a particular application or given environment. These preferences are electronically stored and re-instituted as information or data reflective of system or device preferences, and can be transferred for use by other vehicle and non-vehicle systems or devices.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a system is provided for selectively setting a variable operating parameter in a vehicle that includes a portable information storage device having a storage element, means for receiving information representative of a particular operating parameter and storing the received information on the storage element, and means for generating an output signal based on the stored information. A vehicle interface is also included and is connected to an on-board vehicle control system having the variable operating parameter. The vehicle interface is arranged to receive the output signal generated by the portable storage device for input to the on-board control system, and the on-board control system is arranged to set the variable operating value based on the information in the input signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a system is provided for selectively setting a variable user preference in a vehicle which includes a portable information storage device arranged to receive and store information representative of at least one user preference, and a vehicle interface connected to an on-board vehicle system capable of being set in accordance with a user preference, wherein the vehicle interface is arranged to receive user preference information from the portable storage device for input to the on-board vehicle system, and the on-board operating system is arranged to set the system based on the received user preference information.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for selectively setting a variable user preference in a vehicle which includes determining at least one user preference, storing information representative of the at least one user preference on a portable information storage device, selectively recalling the user preference information stored on the portable information storage device, and setting an on-board vehicle system in accordance with the recalled user preference.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a portable information storage device is provided for use with a system arranged to selectively set a variable operating parameter in a vehicle, wherein the portable information storage device includes a data storage element, means for receiving information representative of a particular operating parameter and storing the received information on the storage element, and means for generating an output signal based on the stored information. The portable information storage device is arranged to interface with an on-board vehicle control system having the variable operating parameter, and the on-board control system is arranged to set the variable operating value based on the information in the generated output signal.
Thus, by maintaining personalized settings on a portable personal data storage device, the present invention supports personalization by a number of different users across multiple vehicles. More specifically, the personal data storage device allows personalized settings from any particular user to be transferred to other vehicles, environments or situations. For example, the portable personal storage device of the present invention can be used to automatically tune an in-home audio entertainment system to the same radio station(s), CD track, etc., set in the vehicle. This allows an individual to transition across a variety of locations, settings and situations, and adapt the changing location, physical setting, or situation to the personal preferences of the individual.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, vehicle performance or other operational information tracked by the vehicle can be downloaded to the portable personal data storage device for transfer to another system for analysis or record keeping. Thus, a vehicle device or system can be interrogated, and the resulting information made available to the personal storage device or mechanism. This benefit is particularly advantageous to fleet vehicle users and owners. With the present invention, additional information can be included to assist with vehicle maintenance and repair tracking and scheduling, vehicle prognostics/diagnostics, fuel economy, as well as tracking work/personal related vehicle usage.
The above-described aspects, as well as other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment(s) when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.